Blue Darkness Arises Before Dawn
by SavirtriXLeo
Summary: An adventured filled adventure. Darkness lurks around in a young hero's heart. Many are their to help him. Will his darkess consume him, or will light remain victorious?
1. The Dream starts the Journey

Hello, everyone. I actually got an idea on how to start the story now...just took me half of forever. Thanks for your concern and sorry for the bad pleading. It's all okay now.

**Disclaimer:** Oh, you'll find out what I own and don't soon enough...;)

* * *

**_The dragon flies overhead,_**

**_but then why does the pheonix cry_**

**_their forfathers are here with them_**

**_but then why so far away_**

**_Is there anything in the light_**

**_That isn't already in darkness_**

**_Who is in control_**

**_Who has power_**

_**Do you know who you really are**_

**This was inscribed on a tablet. A figure stood there. His cape rustled in the wind. The silouette turned to see the one behind him. He called that persons name, or was it his name. Or was it both.**

**'Leovander'**

Leo awoke from his dreaming with a small gasp hitched in his throut as he returned to the world of the living. Looking around, he aknoledged that he was in his bedchambre of the triburnal monestary. He had been having all sorts of crazy dreams ever since he had arrived here, but that one had become the most common by far. He was able to calm down his breathing just when a hand was on his shoulder. A three fingered green hand.

He followed the hand to the arm, shoulder blade, neck, chin, all the way to the eyes. They belonged to his immediate younger brother, but when he looked around, he saw his other brothers staring at him, gobsmacked and wide-eyed.

"Dude...what happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost," Mikey announced quietly. The dim light of the moon etched across his face, giving the impression that it was still night.

"Nothing-"

"Yeah right, bro," Raphael interupted knelling down to his brother, not once taking his amber eyes from him,"You were twisting and turning around as if you were trying to get away from something...like a nightmare." He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I appreciate the concern you guys, but I'd rather we all get back to sleep and...well, I don't really remember the dream but if it was a nightmare or whatever, than I'll just go for a run so it doesn't linger when I go back to sleep, okay?"

_Why am I being such a liar tonight?_

"Leo, are you sure that's a good idea? Master Splinter did say before that tonight had a different air to it...maybe that's a bad thing."

Leo looked at his intelligent sibling. "When did he say that?" he questioned.

"When you were out like a light, dude." Mikey said, anxious of his brother's actions. This was a little too Leo like. Why couldn't he just say what was wrong?

"Ohh...Then I guess I got my good night's sleep. Go on guys, I'll be back before you know it." He guestured to the 'beds' around the dimmed coals of the ashened fire. He soon turned his back and slipped on all of his gear and headed for the window. Though, he stop aburtedly when that hand once again grabbed his shoulder and held him back. Looking over said shoulder, Raphael was still standing there, a look of cocern/anger/worry written all over his face.

"Leo, ya need to talk to somebody bro. Ever since we got the artifacts secure, while Master Splinter's quietened down, you're gettin' more 'n' more twitchy. No offense, but that's not a side of Leo I'm used to. Now you're going to tell me what you saw tonight or else..." He let that threat hang in the air but Leo was unfazed by it...but that doesn't mean he didn't take his words to consideration.

_Just tell what needs be told...well, here goes something..._

"I just keep having these dreams and I think they mean something a long the lines of desting and fate...but all I really know is that it's all riddles and the days to come. Nothing out of the ordinary, really..."

Raph gazed into his brothers eyes, as if searching for the REAL answer. He knew that something else was wrong with his sibling, but being the stubborn mule he is, he would never completly admit to it. But that's what you get when that sibling is the leader of a ninja clan.

Raphael sighed in defeat. If Leo was going to open up...this wasn't the time to do it. Damn fate.

"Okay big bro, but...just make sure you get back safe and sound." He smirked at his brother," Or I'll have to hunt you down and you seriously don't want what comes after that..."

Leo chuckled at his brother's 'overproctedness/hot-headedness. "K, Raph, I promise, as long as you promise to get some sleep."

"Okay, fearless, I promise too." Raphael answered in mock boredom.

The two knuckled fists to make the promise absolute then headed off in seperate directions. Raphael to the warth of his bed, Leo to the the cool darkness of the night.

Yes. They made a promise they had both intended to keep.

Yes. Raphael did get to sleep that night.

But no-

Leo never come back.

* * *

If you must know, this is supposed to be a sorta good-ish start to a different version of the Mystic Compuss Series. It didn't work out the first time so here's round two...I will get there, I hope. Please Review.


	2. In the Distance

**Hiya, me again. Thankyou so much for all your kind words so far...but i know none of you will like this story as much as you think you will. It's for the better you stop reading...now.**

* * *

**In the Distance**

The night was dark and cold, but Leonardo ran on. He could not shake the effects of the dream. Somethin' big was gonna happen and it was going to happen soon. What it was eluded him, but, for right now, he'll leave the thinking to someone who could be bothered.

_Who is this 'Leovander' character? I mean, is that supposed to be me?_

Leonardo looked up and stopped short. It didn't make his thoughts any clearer, but at least he could catch his breathe. The merciless wind bit at his cold-blooded skin. Sweat dripped from his brow. His chest was..._glowing?_

Looking downwards, the chi markings and his symbol of the aculite pendant glowed their bright blue and golden colours.

_But I wasn't concentrating or anything? What's going on?_

From what appeared to be the inside of the pendent, a blue, silver and green dragon emergied into the air, soaring around and roared into the night, it's unnatural glow lighting the area.

A black male shape was crouching above in a wallow tree. The tree had long been dead but this figure suddenly made it look deadly. In the black night and glow of the dragon, his teeth flashed white, his kanies sparkling. His voice was cold and dark, poisonous to any extent, 'causing Leonardo to freeze, without need of the winds chill.

"Well, looks like I can take back what is mine."

**

* * *

**

Raphael stirred and sat upon his mattress. From what he could see, the sun was only just coming over from the horizon. After a few moments to regain memories, he quickly sat up and looked around urgently. But...HE was still not back yet...

_Leo, where are you?_

All Raphael could do for the moment was sigh. Leo seemed to have decided to forget the promise. That same 'knuckle promise' symbol they did when they were just hatchlings always worked until today. They could've done it to any brother and known that their secret, promise or treasure would be keepen deathly safe.

_But that also meant that Mikey had very few of those promises_ smirked Raph smirked to himself _That guy will never ever EVER shut the shell up_

With a sigh and a heavy heart, Raphael placed on all of his gear, and waited by the window for the others to wake up. There was a single dark figure in the distance, just over the horizon.

_Must be a bird_ Raphael thought. But he changed his mind when it came toward him..._Must be a pretty BIG bird. With claws...and teeth...and fiery breathe. HOLY SHELL!!!_

"Guys, wake up." Raphael said urgently.

No one even stirred. Raphael looked back. This time, there wasn't one, but TWO dragons were flying in the distance. One was the same black one from before, but...the other was silver, blue and green...

"Guys, Leo's in dragon mode, and he don't look to happy..."

"Whdd ya meen?" Mumbled a still half asleep Mikey.

"Mikey...Leo's a dragon and...he's losing..."

"Losin' wht?" Don groaned, not believeing a word of what his elder brother just said.

Patience now snapped, Raphael roared at his brother, "Leo is in his dragon form and is fight a big black dragon and if you don't get your butts outta bed right now, we might LOSE HIM!!!"

* * *

Raphael and the remainder of his family ran through the coridoors of the triburnal monestary, gathering all of the acolytes. Tora and Feragi were in the dragon forge chamber, Adam in the library and Joy outside with the already alert Triburnal.

"Raphael, what is the meaning of this outrage?" Shouted Chikara Shishou, her massive club ready in hand.

"Dragons...Leo and...a big black one...comin' towards us..." Raph panted, keeping his pace.

The triburnal looked at one another, then all set their gazes on the silver haired Shishou.

"Kon" Juto said calmly,"Do what must be done."

Noding in agreement, Kon inhaled and fell into a meditating position. He was lifted into the air with magical means, then performed a series of complicated hand signals. He glowed a light blue as a dragon appeared from his body, as it had done so for Leonardo. This dragon, however, was... It soared through the air and intercepted the black dragons path.

All eyes now look on at the still dragon (though it's still in the air, it's flapping it's wings). All of it's metal plates were black and the skin underneath was the colour of a blue flame mixed with dry blood. It's teeth were menacingly long and feirce, as if it was a evolutionary cousin of the saber tooth. Spikes on it's spine and legs, crystal like formation on it's tail. All what you would expect of an evil dragon.

When Kon intercepted the dragon, Leo's own dragon seemed to circle around the black, as if trying to communicate with it with a series of roars and growls that seemed too inhuman to be the same Leo.

The black dragon ignored Kon's dragon for the time being and decided to crunch down at Leonardo's vunerable neck, making him cry out in agony and red liquid seeped out at an almost alarming rate.

"Kon, STOP!" Chikara yelled, her shining green eyes wide at the sight that was one of her pupils.

"Why, Chikara?"

"He is not that of the spiritual world. He has become a dragon of body as well. That can only mean that if we attack, we may, no, WILL do more harm than good."

Through all of this, Leo struggled for his life, but unable to overpower the other dragon, he was thrown to the ground. He landed in a heap near the group, growling at his own weakness and willed himself to stand, but never flew off. His wing had been slahed in the battle from earlier. The one that made him change.

Suddenly, a bright light emmited from Kon's dragon, not seeming to take notice that his body was trying to restrain him. The light flooded the clearing, the light bringing a scense of ancient magic. Then, he spoke.

"Leovander, son of Seiryu, what is the meaning of this sudden reappearing to the way of the living?"

The green dragon once again tried to push himself up to a respected form, but all watched wide eyes as he collapsed to the ground was again, panting his heavy words,

"Let's just say...buisness...hasn't been settled."

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUUUUUNNNNNNN!**


End file.
